


No More Mr. Purple Guy

by VioletReaper



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Exorcisms, F/M, New Home for the Missing Kids, OC can see ghosts, Purple Guy bites the dust, Sort Of, Springtrap Becomes a Human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:03:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletReaper/pseuds/VioletReaper
Summary: After burning down Fazbear's Fright to escape eternal torment at the hands of his victims and running until his endoskeleton nearly gave out, Springtrap finds himself at the back door of a random house, begging a random girl for help, before passing out. When Spring Bonnie wakes up the next morning, Vincent is oddly silent, and who's the guy with gold bunny ears staring back at him in the mirror...?Set between FNAF 3&4.





	1. Escaping Hell and Running to the Back Door of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own FNAF.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mostly like it sounds, but "Heaven" is my OC's house.

Springtrap worked frantically. He'd been stuck in this hell-hole, in this condition, for way too long. The two entities that made up the animatronic, Spring Bonnie and Vincent, weren't in agreement about what they were doing. Spring Bonnie wanted two things: to be out of the safe room and to be rid of the man who had caused so much pain and suffering for humans and animatronics alike. He didn't want to see the old place go up in flames; it was the only home he'd ever known! Vincent, however, didn't give a shit. He too wanted two things: to be out of the safe room (check!) and to be rid of the Fazbear enterprise all together! And he was willing to go to desperate measures to make sure he never had to see this place, or the ghosts of the ones he'd killed, ever again.

Thus, the reason he was dousing the entire building with gasoline!

He'd planned this semi-carefully. The night guard, whats-his-face, wouldn't be coming in tonight. That had been Spring Bonnie's idea, desperate to spare the innocent man from a terrible fate. Vincent had allowed that with a shrug. He honestly didn't care anymore. He just wanted  _out_ _!_ He worked quickly to spread the gasoline, knowing the faulty ventilation would allow the blaze to spread faster. He had to do this. He had to get out, hide somewhere, carve out some semblance of a new life for himself.

But that was just it.

Where the Hell would they go? They were a rotting corpse inside a rotting bunny animatronic, for God's sake! They'd stick out like a sore thumb. But Vincent was too committed to the plan. They'd figure out something later. He'd just finished pouring all the gasoline when the Puppet popped his head in. "Springtrap? What're you doing now?" he asked, noticing a strange liquid on the floor.

"None of your business, punk," Vincent growled, before Spring Bonnie managed to get a moment of control. "HE'S GONNA BURN THE PLACE DOWN!!" he screamed. "HE'S LOST IT... AGAIN!!"

"Shut up in there, fuzz-butt!" Vincent's voice growled. "I'm not spending another hour in this hell-hole, and if the only way to get out is to burn it down, so be it!" With that, he took out the lighter he'd swiped from the Night Guard, clicked it on, and threw it behind him as he broke into a run. " ** _SO LONG, SUCKERS!_** "

"Children, into the plushies!" the Puppet urged, horrified to see how quickly the blaze was spreading. He couldn't worry about where Springtrap was going. The safety of the children, even their spirits, was his first priority. The ghostly children, terrified of the flames, hurried to possess the plushies of the animatronics they once inhabited. Puppet gathered them up and scrambled to find a way out. It couldn't end this way, it just couldn't! Vincent had yet to pay in full for his sins, and the children had yet to move on. He had to get them out of the building before it burned down and collapsed around their ears, but where would they go? Would anyone in this town take them in? Surely rumors of what became of the night guards had spread over time. Would anyone have the heart to help them?

Meanwhile, Springtrap was smashing through the entrance, making it out just in time as the pizzeria-turned-horror-attraction blew up, sending him, and Puppet, flying. Luckily, no one was badly hurt, and while the animatronics and the plushies all had a few burns, the heavy snow that fell in near blizzard proportions quickly put out the smaller flames. Springtrap didn't stick around to watch the place burn. Instead, he ran. He ran until his metal feet hurt like hell (a good 5 miles), then kept on running. He'd run 8 miles when Spring Bonnie spoke up. "We can't keep running like this, Vincent. At this rate, our legs are going to break off!"

Dammit, the rabbit had a point! Springtrap's pace slowed to a jog. Another mile and it slowed to a walk. A couple more, and they were hobbling. Their teeth chattered loudly, and they were shivering, despite the fact that it was doing nothing to warm them. "I-I-If I'd kn-known it w-w-was winter, I'd h-h-have w-waited until Spring," Vincent stuttered. Spring Bonnie wasn't enjoying the freezing conditions, either, and both entities knew they had to find shelter, or escaping from Fazbear's Fright would've been pointless. When they were a good 13 miles away from the horror-attraction, they spotted a large house, practically a mansion. Something about this place, though what it was they had no idea, gave them more hope than either of them had felt in a long, long time. Limping to the back door and crawling up the steps to the back porch, Springtrap knocked on the door as hard as he could.

"HELP ME!!" he shouted over the howling wind. "PLEASE, LET ME IN!!!" In the back of their combined minds, Vincent and Spring Bonnie both knew this was their last hope. If no one answered, if they couldn't get in, they'd both die. The intense freezing cold had weakened them both, and after decades of decay, they hadn't been at full strength, to begin with. Just as they were about to collapse from exhaustion, they heard the door unlock, and the door opened a bit. Looking up, they saw a girl with long brown hair and blue eyes. She was sleepily rubbing one eye, and she was dressed in a purple nightgown, silver dressing robe, and fuzzy slippers. Her eyes widened as she saw them clearly, and they blacked out.

They hadn't noticed that they'd been followed, but Puppet had somehow managed to track them through the blizzard after finding a tarp to keep the plushies and himself mostly dry. When he spotted the girl opening the door for the killer and the bunny, he was panicked, but when Springtrap collapsed, he calmed down a bit... until he saw two animatronics he'd never seen before dragging him inside. He hurried to the door, hoping to get inside in time. He was freezing, as were the children. This was his only hope to get them somewhere safe. The unfamiliar animatronics stared at him, then at the girl. "It's alright, he's welcome here." She said. "Take the decaying one to the workshop. Restrain it if necessary." The animatronics both nodded, then carried Springtrap away.

"What... what are you going to do with them?" Puppet asked quietly.

The girl made a puzzled face. "Them? I only saw one animatronic, other than you and the kids," she said.

"There are two entities in Springtrap," Puppet explained. "One is good and kind, the other... wait... you can see the children?"

"I've always been able to see ghosts," the girl replied. "As for what I'm going to do? I'm going to see what's salvageable, then scrap the rest. Come, I'll show you what I mean."

Puppet glanced from her to the children, then set them down. "What about the children?" he asked.

"They are welcome to explore, as long as they're careful not to break anything," the girl said. "And there's a fireplace in the living room if they want to warm up. I can have K-9 show them the way."

"Who is K-9?" the Freddy plushie asked.

"The closest thing to a pet I can have," the girl replied. "I'm allergic to pet dander and fur, so I built myself an animatronic dog and named her K-9! It's sorta what I do."

"It's her thing!" a new voice said, as an animatronic Great Dane strode into the room, wagging her tail. She had golden faux fur and brown eyes, and looked very real. Were it not for the soft hissing sounds from her joints as she moved, and the fact that she could talk, they would've thought she was the real thing! "Hi! I'm K-9! Who are these ones, master?"

"These are... oh, how rude of me!" she chuckled. "We haven't even been properly introduced! I am Opal Glass, head of Opal Animatronics. Who might you be?"

"I'm called Puppet, and these are my charges," Puppet explained. "I'm assuming you've never heard of the children who went missing from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza?"

"No, I've heard of it," Opal said, shuddering. "It's why my parents never took me there, for fear of a repeat." She then turned her attention to the children. "So I'd be right in guessing that you're the long-lost kids?"

"Yeah..." the Chica plushie replied. "I'm Lizzy."

"I'm Ian," Foxy said.

"I'm Louis," Bonnie said.

"I'm Sara," Goldy said.

"And I'm Mathew," Freddy said. "Nice to meet you, Miss Glass."

"Nice to meet you kids as well," she replied. Then she noticed the ashes and burns on them. "Would I be right in guessing that the new horror attraction that hasn't even opened yet burned down or something?"

"Yes," Puppet answered. "Vincent, the spirit of the murderer, burned it down to escape. I followed him because I didn't want anyone outside the issue to suffer because of him."

Opal looked thoughtful, then frowned. "Then Vincent has to go," she said, heading in the direction the animatronics had.

"Where are you going?" Puppet asked.

"To get rid of Vincent, obviously," Opal said. "Though I'll need a bit of help."

"How do you intend to do that?" Puppet asked.

"I'm going to remove his corpse from the animatronic entirely, and reduce it to dust," Opal explained.

Puppet thought on this, though his expression, forever a tearful smile, didn't change. "The children should go with K-9 to the living room, then," he said at last. "They've already seen far too much. I'm coming with you because I want to make sure this gets done."

"Fine by me," Opal said with a shrug. "K-9, please escort the children to the living room so they can warm up, alright?"

"Woof! Yes, master!" K-9 replied, letting the plushies climb onto her back. She trotted away, and Opal led Puppet to the workshop, where they found Springtrap very much awake and struggling like crazy to get out of the titanium restraint.

"What kinda horror show is this?!" Vincent demanded, only to be tazed by one of the animatronics. "OW! Let me outta this place, dammit!"

"Silence." Opal ordered, incredible authority ringing in her voice. "You'd be wise not to try my patience, Vincent."

That got his attention. "How do you know my name?" he growled, glaring at her.

"A little puppet told me," she replied casually. "T-17, T-18, begin extraction of organic matter."

"Wait, what?!" the murderer protested, as the animatronics began stripping him of his suit, then removing his remains. "AAAH!! WHAT THE FUCK?!"

"We might want to take a step back," Opal advised the Puppet. "I've seen a lot of horror movies, so this is probably gonna get messy." They took a few steps back, staying clear of the blood-spatter as Vincent's remains were stripped from the animatronic. His screams didn't stop until every last bit of organic matter was removed.

The endoskeleton panted, even though it needed no oxygen. "What... the hell.. was that for?" he asked at last.

"I've been well-informed of your past crimes, Vincent Afton," Opal explained. "And not only do I firmly believe that those who murder children lack the right to remain in this world, but I have a fair amount of experience with evicting the souls of the dead. And I know a special ritual, used back in the Dark Ages, that worked  _wonders_ for getting rid of evil spirits and demons. T-17, throw the organic matter into the crematorium!"

T-17  did as instructed, and Vincent's screams of agony increased ten-fold. Opal had to put on a gas mask to filter out the stench of burning flesh. After a good 15 minutes, Vincent's screams faded, then stopped all together. All that was left of him was a little pile of ashes. That too, was burned, until all that was left was smoke, which blew up one of the many chimneys and was carried away by the still-howling winds. Only now did Spring Bonnie's softer, kinder voice speak.

"Is he gone?" he asked weakly. He'd felt Vincent's pain as his remains had been removed from his endoskeleton.

"Yes," Opal assured him, removing the gas mask. "Vincent Afton is now nothing more than a bad memory. T-12, what is the status of Spring Bonnie's suit, endoskeleton, and AI?"

"Spring-lock suit is in grave disrepair," T-12 replied. "Rife with rust and decay. Unsalvageable. Endoskeleton has suffered severe strain and disrepair. Unsalvageable. AI has sustained trauma, but is salvageable if transferred to a new endoskeleton." 

"Then that's exactly what I'll do." Opal said as she walked behind the operating table. She quickly deactivated the endoskeleton, carefully removed the AI, then motioned for Puppet to follow her to another room.

* * *

"What is this place?" Puppet asked, drifting quietly behind her.

"This is both my home and Opal Animatronics' main factory," Opal said, leading him to a specific room. She pressed the Voice-Activated lock, spoke the password, "Assam*," then entered the room, holding the door open for him. "And this... is where I design my more sophisticated ones, the androids. Now, let's take a look at his personality. I'm going to design the perfect body for him, so I need to know what I'm dealing with." She put the old AI in an AI reader.

**"SPRING BONNIE**

**PROPERTY OF FREDBEAR'S FAMILY DINER**

**MALE RABBIT**

**SPRING-LOCK SUIT CAN BE USED BOTH AS A COSTUME AND AN INDEPENDENT ANIMATRONIC**

**PLAYS GUITAR AND SINGS BACK-UP FOR FREDBEAR**

**FAMILY FRIENDLY, ADORES KIDS AND LOVES MAKING THEM SMILE**

**DECOMMISSIONED** **AFTER BITE OF '87"**

"Hmm, not much to go on, but it's a start," Opal muttered, removing the AI from the reader, then walked over to what looked like a storage closet and pushed a few buttons. Several highly advanced endoskeletons came out on a rack, hung up like shirts, so to speak. "Model A160**," she said, and a specific endo was taken off the rack. A few more buttons were pressed, and an operating table rose from the floor. The endo was placed upon it, the AI was installed, then the endo was subsequently clothed in synthetic muscle and skin. She then chose hair for him, and even equipped him with rabbit ears because she thought it made him look cute.

"He looks so human now," Puppet observed, his voice wistful.

Opal tilted her head with a smile. "I thought a new look would be refreshing," she said. "All I have to do now is install the power cell and he'll be ready to go." She opened a panel on his chest, right where the human heart would be, and placed it with the ease that came from years of experience. "It'll take about two hours for him to fully power up, and he'll need to recharge it at least once every week. Please don't tell him what he looks like, though. I want it to be a surprise!"

"Could you at least clothe him?" Puppet asked, peeling his eyes off Spring Bonnie's new, nude form. "And did you have to make him so well-endowed?"

"Well, I can at least give him underwear, for now," Opal said with a shrug and a grin, pressing a few more buttons. A pair of gold silk boxers slid onto the android's form. "R-1 and R-2, please carry Spring Bonnie 2.0 to guest room 1." she said into a communicator. At her call, two androids came and carefully moved Spring Bonnie onto a stretcher and carried him out of the underground factory. "You know, I could give you and the kids new bodies, if you want?" she said to Puppet, leaning on the control panel.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" Puppet asked in shock.

"Great minds think alike, I suppose," she replied. "You guys can pick and choose what features you want, from skin-tone to height to eye color, and you can all live here with me! It gets pretty lonely around here, even with K-9 for company. She has the mind of a true dog, loyal, loving, and obedient. But I made her too much like a robot, and I can't have a true conversation with her. But you guys? You clearly have minds of your own, so hanging out with you will be much more fun!"

"I think it will make a wonderful Christmas present for the children," Puppet mused. "They'll be so happy!"

"Hey, making kids happy is part of my job," Opal said with a smile. "A lot of my droids work in schools and day-cares, and a lot of them are modeled after family members to give them more humanity. If I couldn't do this much, I'd be beat out by Afton Robotics!"

Puppet twitched at those words. "Afton Robotics?"

"I guess you never heard, but that monster had a son," Opal explained. "We grew up in the same neighborhood as kids, shared a strong interest and talent for building robots. William Afton envied my talents, though, and a lot of his faulty animatronics don't have night-modes and/or can't tell humans from endos. Word is he's got plans to build a "sister location" for the Fazbear franchise, with newer versions of the old classics, plus a few new ones. I have a feeling it's going to have a strong start, but take several turns for the worse. If necessary, I'll liberate the animatronics and take down Afton Robotics, but for now, I want to see how it goes."

"You're used to the role of a puppet-master, then, aren't you?"

"When you become the head of a highly-successful company, you play your part to the best of your abilities," Opal explained, leading him out of the factory. "If that is what you see my role as, so be it, but I enjoy seeing my rival's businesses fail so spectacularly! At least nothing I've ever created has ever killed anyone. Now, let's go check on the children, yeah? It's almost dawn, and I haven't gotten much sleep with everything that's happened."

Puppet nodded, wondering how the children were settling into their new home. He also wondered how Spring Bonnie was doing...?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ain't I a stinker, not saying what Spring Bonnie 2.0 looks like? Anyway, I need 5 review or kudos to continue.


	2. "Who am I looking at?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spring Bonnie wakes up!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own FNAF! Also, if you want a better idea as to what Spring Bonnie 2.0 looks like, look up Vincent Phantomhive on Google Images, then imagine him with hair as golden as Spring Bonnie before he became a walking coffin, and move the mole to under the right eye. Also give him emerald-green eyes. Hot, right?  
> Also, warning: masturbation in this chapter!  
> Also, we'll learn a bit more about Opal and Opal Animatronics.

_(Spring Bonnie's POV:)_

Spring Bonnie awoke to the twittering of sparrows, something that he'd never heard before, and it was beautiful. For a few minutes, he wondered where he was. Whatever his body was lying on was very soft and comfortable, and seemed to cradle him. He opened his eyes a little, surprised by the white light that filled his eyes. 'Is this... Heaven?' he wondered in confusion. 'Am I dead? Did Opal's attempt to salvage my AI fail? Is this what Heaven is like, quiet and soft and warm?' He opened his eyes fully, and instead of blue skies and clouds all around him, he found himself in a room with mint green wallpaper decorated with Poinsettia flowers and other wintery plants. He sat up slowly, and looking at where his legs should be, he saw a blanket, and could only guess that he was lying on a bed. A few kids had mentioned what a bed was back in the '80's, but this was his first time seeing one. It felt quite nice, actually. He squeezed the soft blanket between his fingers... then realized something was wrong. He looked down at his hands, but instead of his old arms, or even a restored version of himself, he found very human-looking arms attached to his shoulders. He glanced around the room for a mirror, nearly tripping an falling when he got his legs tangled in the blankets. He scrambled to his very human looking feet, then looked into the mirror.

Had his jaw not been fastened to his head by synthetic muscle and skin, it surely would've fallen to the floor. "Who am I looking at?"

The young man staring back at him in the mirror, looking just as shocked and confused, was fair-skinned, with a small mole just below his right eye. His eyes, no longer cartoonishly large, were emerald greed, framed by golden lashes, and his shoulder-length hair, soft and silky, was of the same sunny hue. Two golden animatronic rabbit ears trembled in shock atop his head, so that was a small amount of normality. His features were aristocratic, like a noble-born's would be expected to be, and as he realized that he was looking at himself, he felt flattered that Opal had seen fit to give him such a beautiful face. He then lowered his gaze to see the rest of him, and if it had been possible, he would've blushed scarlet. His body was slim, yet well-defined. He flexed a bit, fascinated by how his muscles moved beneath his synthetic skin. He was tall, at least 6'4", and he could hardly believe that a male could look so beautiful. Then he noticed the large bulge at the apex of his legs and pulled back his boxers a bit to see what it was.

Again, if he could, be'd have blushed. The erect cock his boxers had concealed was at least 9 inches long and four inches thick, and he could feel a strange throbbing coming from it. Now, Spring Bonnie knew next to nothing about the human anatomy. He also knew nothing about the anatomy of real rabbits. He, as an animatronic, had never any need to eat, drink, shit, piss, or reproduce. Therefore, he had no idea what this thing between his legs was, why it was standing upright, why it was throbbing, or why his circuits felt strangely warm. Curious, he reached down and tentatively touched the head of his cock. He was in now way prepared for the sudden rush of pleasure, nor did he understand why he now craved more, he only knew one thing: that it felt good. Finding the boxers restricted his motions, he removed them and began stroking himself, urged on by his own growing pleasure. Up and down, he pumped his hand, squeezing tighter when he realized how amazing it felt. He kept rubbing his thumb across the slit, and while the strange, clear liquid dripping from it gave him pause, it also made it easier to continue, so he paid it no mind. He didn't realize he was kneeling on the floor in front of the mirror. He didn't hear his own moans as the ecstasy he felt in the pit of his stomach and the tightening in his new loins grew ever stronger. He wasn't ready for it when he came a few minutes later.

He collapsed completely as more clear fluid forcefully ejected from his length, drawing a scream of pleasure that could be heard down the hall. He lay there on the soft, carpeted floor for a few minutes, caught up in the afterglow of his first orgasm. When he'd calmed down a bit, he stood up and began looking for something to clean himself off with. He found there was an adjoining bathroom, and the cupboards were well-stocked with clean white washcloths. He soaked one in warm water from the faucet and lathered it up with plenty of soap. After a few moments of scrubbing, he was clean. He put the cloth in what he believed to be a dirty laundry bin, then went back to the bedroom to put his boxers back on.

Now that he wasn't freaking out over his new appearance, he was able to take in his surroundings. The room had a very refined and elegant vibe to it. All the furniture was made of the finest mahogany, the sheets he'd slept on were made of high-quality silk, the bed was king-sized (which seemed a bit excessive to him. I mean, it was big enough for six people!), and the mattress was a freakin' water bed! Just how rich was Opal? He began to explore the room, finding socks, underwear, pants, shirts - both casual and formal-wear - and even suits. There was even a collection of bow-ties, his favorite accessory! There were a few pairs of shoes: sneakers, flip-flops, fuzzy slippers, dress-shoes, rain and snow boots, everything that was necessary. He quickly threw together a simple outfit, just a pair of jeans, a yellow T-shirt, white socks, and tennis shoes. If it was unacceptable for an endoskeleton to wander about without their costume, it was probably just as inappropriate for humans to wander about almost naked. Once he was dressed, he decided to go find Opal and the others. He had so many questions! Who was she? How did she know how to get rid of Vincent? How did she have access to such cutting-edge technology? How was she so rich?! Would it be alright for them all to live with her from now on? He checked the door, and to his great relief, it was unlocked.

He opened the door fully, and to his surprise, a dog was waiting for him, a cheerful look on her face. She had soft-looking golden fur, warm brown eyes, and was clearly in good health. Then she did something he didn't expect and talked. "Hi, Spring Bonnie!" she said, wagging her tail. "Opal wants to talk to you in her study. Please follow me if you would!" With that, she handed him her leash, and began leading him down the halls. Spring mapped out the corridors as they walked, not wanting to get lost.

After a few minutes, he found himself at the door to a book-filled study-room. The talking dog knocked on the door with her paw, then said "Maker, Spring Bonnie is awake and here to speak to you!"

"Come in, it's unlocked," Opal's voice replied. The dog nudged the door open, and sitting behind the mahogany desk was Opal Glass herself, typing on a computer. "Ah, thank you, K-9," she said, before tossing the dog a specially made chew toy. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Spring Bonnie. Your friends have been waiting for you."

"SPRING!!" The next thing he knew, the rabbit-man was tackled by a thin, black-and white animatronic and five plushies, all of whom were now hugging him happily.

"Guys! You're all okay!" Spring Bonnie's smile was radiant with joy. "Oh, thank Fazbear you're all safe!"

"We're glad to see you up and about, too, Spring," Puppet said, finally letting him go. "We were all pretty worried."

"How do ya like your new look, by the way?" Opal asked, letting the possessed plushies climb into her arms and onto her shoulders.

"I like it," Spring said. "It was just a bit startling to wake up looking so human. You did a really good job, Opal."

"I'm glad to hear it," the girl said. "Now, why don't you all take a seat. I'm sure you have questions."

The animatronics and plushies all sat down on the couch, and for a moment, no one spoke. Then, the ghostly child inhabiting the Freddy plushy spoke up.

"So, who are you exactly, Miss Glass?"

"I am the head and founder of Opal Animatronics," Opal said. "I design and build robots for just about every function one can imagine, from domestic servants to childcare providers, entertainers to educators to soldiers, I build them all. I receive substantial funding from the Government, which allows me to access and create cutting-edge technology that even the best 'droid-makers in Japan envy, and the rest of my funding comes from the businesses that make use of my creations. Tech schools, day-cares, restaurants, even the military uses my war-droids to supplement their human forces. Anything else?"

This time, it was the Chica plushy that raised her hand. "Can you make new bodies for us like you did for Spring Bonnie?" she asked.

Opal nodded. "Puppet is currently helping me with that," she replied. "You'll have your new forms by Christmas." This drew an adorable cheer from the children, and it made Spring so happy to see them happy. "However, your appearances will be kept a secret. Don't wanna spoil the surprise!"

"I have only one question," Spring Bonnie said. "Once the kids have their new bodies, what are you going to do with us?"

"You'll stay here with me," Opal said simply. "You'll live in the lap of luxury with everything you could possibly want. Want a pony, I'll build one for you. Wanna learn how to build space-crafts that can go all the way to Pluto? I can teach you! We may also go on a mission to rescue some other animatronics from a rival company, but that's after you get used to your new forms."

"That sounds like a good idea," the Bonnie plushy said, getting the attention of the others, who stared at him in apparent surprise. "What? We'll be safe here, and we can live in peace for a change. No more killing, no more stuffing people into suits. We have a chance to live again. We'd be idiots not to take it." With that, he hopped of the couch, toddled over to Opal, climbed onto her lap and hugged her. "I dunno about you guys, but I choose this."

The other plushies looked from one to another, before nodding in agreement and went over to join the young 'bot creator. All that remained on the other couch were Puppet and Spring. "Well? What of you two?" Opal asked, and Spring noted the way she was speaking was a bit old-fashioned and refined.

"The only home I've ever known is the pizzeria," Spring said softly, feeling a bit homesick, made all the more evident by the way his ears were drooping. "I'll miss it, but if we don't have to hurt anyone anymore, I'm happy to stay. Besides, someone has to help you look after the kids, right?"

"And you, Puppet?" Opal inquired. "What's your decision?" 

"I'm still wary of you," he said. "I've never trusted adults since that day... how can I be sure I can trust you?"

"I don't expect you to fully trust me right off the bat," Opal said reassuringly. "Especially after your experiences. Trust shouldn't be given unconditionally, but it should be given a chance to be earned. Not every adult is cruel. I certainly don't think I am. Unless cremating Vincent's undead remains counts. I'm not saying 'trust me because I said so.' I'm saying 'give me a chance to prove myself.'"

Puppet seemed to think about something for several moments, clearly looking for flaws in her logic. But there were none. Finally, he gave a sigh. "Alright. Since Spring and the children seem to like you and want to stay, I'll give you a chance to prove that you don't intend to become the next Purple Guy. But I've got my eyes on you."

"Noted." Opal said with a shrug. "And now, the news." She turned on the nearby flat-screen plasma TV, and checked the local news. To no one's surprise, the demise of Fazbear's Fright was on every news channel.

_"...standing outside the charred ruins of Fazbear's Fright, the horror attraction by Fazbear Entertainment based on the unsolved mystery of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, which burned down last night despite the heavy snow. Police are investigating the possibility of arson and foul play as we speak. We'll keep you updated on this story."_

"By the way, who was the night guard this time around?" Opal asked.

"Some kid named Fritz Smith," Spring Bonnie replied. "Why?"

"Because with Fazbear's Fright gone, he's gonna need a new job," Opal explained. "One that doesn't involve fearing for one's life. I'll send him an e-mail for a job interview, and hopefully, I'll have a new employee soon. I'm not gonna risk Afton getting his hands on him for knowing things he probably shouldn't, and Opal Industries looks after its own."

"How very gallant of you," Puppet said, cocking his head and crossing his arm. "But are you sure he can be trusted?"

"Not everyone who takes a nigh guard job is a cold-blooded child-murderer, Puppet," Opal sighed. "Yeah, I heard about what happened back then and that the murderer was a night guard. You can't hold prejudice over someone just because of their job title. Killing kids isn't even in the job description. I checked. That means that Vincent was simply a sick, twisted individual who got it into his head that killing kids would be fun. It had nothing to do with being a night guard. Therefore, you shouldn't judge Fritz simply for being a night guard."

Puppet seemed to consider this. Meanwhile, Opal easily found Fritz's e-mail address and sent him an e-mail:

_"To one Fritz Smith,_

_It has come to my attention that your workplace, Fazbear's Fright, has been reduced to ruins. Therefore, I would like to invite you to a job interview at 10 a.m. on the 21st at Opal Animatronics Headquarters for the position of Day Guard. Please respond within two days to confirm this appointment._

_Regards,_

_Opal Glass_

_CEO and Founder of Opal Inc."_

Within the hour, she received a reply,

_"Re: Employment opportunity at Opal Animatronics_

_To whom it may concern,_

_I'll gladly accept the interview, but I have a few questions I'd like to get sorted out before-hand. First, are the animatronics in your factory haunted like the ones at Fazbear's fright? And secondly, will my life be at risk in any way?_

_Fritz Smith."_

With a quick reply assuring him that her factory wasn't haunted, the appointment was confirmed for 10 a.m. on the 21st. With any luck, she'd be able to protect him from any attempts Afton might make to silence him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well, that all happened! I need 10 comments to continue, and NO, they can't all be from the same person.  
> That means you, ShadowBonnie.


End file.
